


One Of The Guys

by DesolateDarlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Ukai now has a sister, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced discrimination, Karasuno, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Volleyball, i have no idea what to put here, lll add tags as the story progresses, there are like no lesbian fanfictions so why not make one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDarlin/pseuds/DesolateDarlin
Summary: 'Screw it. Him not knowing I’m coming home must be better than calling him now and being like,”Hey! I’m coming back to Torono in like 20 minutes and never bothered to tell you until now, you better be ready fucker!”'------Masami Ukai suddenly is thrown back into her brother's life after living with her aunt and uncle for years. She quickly is accustomed to her brother's volleyball team and loves every second of it.Especially the hot girls.Okay, mainly the hot girls.





	One Of The Guys

3rd Person POV~

' _ I've heard that a cloud can weigh up to 1 million pounds, which is roughly equivalent to about 100 elephants. Just thinking about it makes me laugh, looking up at the sky and instead of seeing fluffy clouds seeing clusters and bunches of elephants. Then again, that cloud does look like an Elephant.'  _ Masami Ukai thought, leaning back in her cramped seat, laughing aloud. 

Immediately, she felt eyes on her from across the room, narrowed as to almost say, "We are all cramped like sardines in a small flying object for another 5 hours, you are either watching a pretty funny movie or are clinically insane. And, judging from your previous interactions with the people around you, I can assume it is the latter." 

_ ‘Well.. Probably not that, maybe just,'Shh,'. Yeah, that sounds more like it.’  _ Masami thought, scowling before pulling the headphones from around her neck and placing them on her ears. She turned her head once more to the small window, staring at the wispy clouds below her.

Masami sat next to an elderly couple, her head in her hands as she stared at the clouds from inside the airplane. Her heart felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest, though the female was neither scared of heights or the airplane in general. No, she was nervous, frightened maybe at the possibilities of events that could happen once she stepped outside this plane. She hadn't seen her mom since Christmas 2 years ago, and hasn't seen Keishin in more than 4. 

Rubbing her eyes, she sighed loudly and slammed down the shade of the window, startling the gentleman next to her. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the sudden deprivation of light, she yawned and thought to herself, ' _ This stupid plane and stupid time zones _ .' 

Adjusting her headphones so she could barely hear the hum of the plane over her music, slumping against the back of the seat even more as she contorted herself into a ball, trying to find a position that could be remotely classified as comfortable in the small airplane chair. Once Masami found a spot that she felt she could fall asleep in and only feel a little sore after waking up, she fluttered her eyes closed as she felt the music in her ears start to fade as Masami slowly fell into a deep slumber.

~TIME SKIP~

Masami’s POV~

**_Friday, the 27th._ **

 

**_I’ve always been an easily scared person, even if my demeanor and personality can contradict that. But no, I am a giant_ ** ~~**_pus_ ** ~~ **_wuss when it comes to anything scary unless I am with my friends. Being around my friends gives me a sort of confidence, but when I’m alone I can never shake the feeling that I can’t protect myself._ **

 

**_Exhibit A, when the kind old man who sat next to me for the whole damned airplane flight lightly shook my shoulders to get me out of my ‘deep slumber’, I couldn’t help but let out the girliest scream I could before falling out of the small airplane chair into the cramped foot space on the ground. Then, because I have the worst luck known to mankind, I became stuck._ **

 

**_Looking back on it, his expression was the fucking funniest thing ever, I must’ve scared the poor man to death. Thankfully, one of the air-hostesses stifled her laughter for long enough to help me up, while the old man and his wife still stood in the aisle, frozen. I’m pretty sure my face was bright red while I scrambled to get my stuff together._ **

 

**_And to make things worse, before the couple and I proceeded to leave the plane, the man turned to me and asked in an American-heavy accent,”Miss, are you alright?” And of course, since I have no idea how to interact with any_ ** **_one_ ** **_human being, I proceeded to respond with,” Y-You too.”_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_NO, DO I EVEN HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN??_ **

 

**_Welp. That's another two people to add to the list of people I never want to see in my life again._ **

 

**_Yeah. Other than that, nothing exciting happened. Even on the god-awful 10-hour plane ride. Maybe, if I repeatedly slam my head onto this journal, I will forget all the embarrassing interactions I had with people today._ **

 

**_But, even if I did, I’d still have 17 years of harrowing and embarrassing experiences to fulfill the lost memories._ **

 

**_Yeah, today was a weird day._ **

 

**_Masami Ukai, 15:03_ **

 

Masami closed the journal that she held in her hands, pulling the wrap back over the cover before stuffing it back into her bag. Checking her phone, the energetic teen squirmed in the cold seat of the train once more, trying to calm down her breathing. How long had she been traveling in small spaces today? 10 hours on the plane, and two more on this stupid train. 

 

Great, more than half of her day had been wasted sitting next to people who didn't know what deodorant was. She felt drained as if the 5-hour nap on the plane had never happened. But, in the back of her mind, a restless thought kept resonating. The thought of her mothers, and more importantly Keishin's reactions to her arrival back home. 

 

As a child, she was always close with her mother, and maybe even closer to Keishin. But, the one big difference was that her mother knew she was coming back, but her brother did not. And, even though she had half of her whole fucking day to think about it, she still hasn’t decided if that's for the best or the worst. As a child, Keishin always loved surprises, but in the 7 years that Masami has been away, she doesn’t know if that has changed. 

 

_ Screw it. Him not knowing I’m coming home must be better than calling him now and being like,”Hey! I’m coming back to Torono in like 20 minutes and never bothered to tell you until now, you better be ready fucker!” Nah, I might as well play this off as a really well-planned surprise. _

 

Masami’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted as, over the crappy loudspeakers of the train, it was established by a sick-sounding conductor that they were arriving at the train station.

 

_ Guess I’m already in Torono. _

 

_ Surprise.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never see lesbian original characters, so why not make one???
> 
> I hate this already.


End file.
